première rencontre by me
by petite-inu
Summary: la première rencontre de roy et riza à une réception de militaire


**première rencontre(by me)**

**disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement oo) **

**ceci est un one-shot sur la rencontre entre roy et riza même si j'ai fais un peu du n'importe quoi et que cette fanfic ne colle pas vraiment avec l'histoire mais faut dire que c'est pas de ma faute(mais bien sûr,on te croit --****''), en fait, je voulais faire une autre histoire au début mais en fin de compte ça a donné ça, j'espère que vous allez aimé quand même mm!!****

* * *

**

Il voulait monter en grade et pour cela il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression sur les haut gradés alors quoi de mieux qu'une réception qui réunissait les personnages les plus important de central, de plus son ami maes et lui avaient la chance d'être in

Il voulait monter en grade et pour cela il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression sur les haut gradés alors quoi de mieux qu'une réception qui réunissait les personnages les plus important de central, de plus son ami maes et lui avaient la chance d'être invités alors où était le problème, il essaya de sympathiser avec certains d'entres eux, ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus influents mais à un moment, il fût lassé et décida de prendre l'air, il alla vers la fenêtre la plus proche, la réception avait eu lieu dans une villa un peu en-dehors de central ce qui fait que le ciel était clair et que les étoiles brillaient fortement, il sentait le vent caresser doucement son visage, il sentit une présence à ses côtés puis une voix féminine se mit à parler :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que le ciel est magnifique ce soir »

Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui s'était exprimé, c'était une jeune femme blonde, elle portait une robe noire toute simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses formes sans être trop vulgaire ainsi que de jolies escarpins noirs, elle n'était pas excessivement maquillé comme la plupart des femmes présentes à la réception. Ce qui intrigua le plus Roy fût le regard ambre de la jeune femme qui lui paraissait si mystérieux, son visage était impassible et ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, il posa son regard à nouveau sur le ciel et dit sur le même ton que la jeune femme :

« Oui vous avez raison, le ciel est très beau ce soir »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans le silence ; non pas un silence gênant mais plutôt un silence apaisant puis Roy se retourna vers la jeune femme qui, sentant le regard insistant du jeune homme, se retourna elle aussi, elle voulût lui demander pourquoi il la regardait ainsi mais aucun son n'arriva à sortir de se bouche, non pas qu'elle eût une extinction de la voix mais simplement que le jeune homme l'avait envoûté avec son regard de braise. Ils restèrent donc ainsi à se regarder se noyant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre puis Roy décida de parler :

« Je ne pense pas m'être présenté, major Roy mustang, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle… »

« Riza hawkeye, sergent hawkeye, moi de même »

Il lui fit un baise-main (roy bien sûr pas riza), puis dit d'un ton charmeur :

« Je ne pensais pas que l'on prenait des femmes aussi belle à l'armée »

« Je vous remercie du compliment mais dites-moi major… »

« Oui je vous écoute mais vous savez vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, ce serait plus simple »

« Si vous m'appelez vous aussi par mon prénom, ça me va »

« Marché conclu riza »

« Dans ce cas, dites-moi, ROY, comment ça se fait qu'un homme aussi jeune que vous soit déjà au grade de major, vous me paraissez être un jeune homme très ambitieux »

« C'est vrai que je suis assez ambitieux mais voyez-vous, j'ai envie de faire changer le pays, je veux que les gens vivent en paix à amestris, qu'ils soient en sécurité et plus libre mais pour cela, il faut que je sois le dirigeant de ce pays, c'est sûr que j'ai encore quelques échelons à gravir pour ne pas dire plusieurs mais j'ai envie d'y arriver et je ferais tout pour »

Riza le regarda avec amusement.

Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite, ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui de parler de ses projets à une inconnue, de plus, jusque là, à part son ami maes, il n'en avait parlé à personne mais il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup réfléchi, il se sentait bien en compagnie de Riza et avait donc oublié qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer.

Riza remarqua que Roy regrettait de lui avoir parler de ses projets, elle le comprit et le rassura.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiété, je ne parlerais à personne de ce que vous venez de me dire et pour être sincère, je trouve même que vous avez là de très humbles ambitions et même si je ne suis qu'un simple sergent et qu'on se connaît à peine, je ferais tout pour que vous y arriviez »

Roy était surpris, non seulement il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter mais en plus, il venait de trouver en cette femme une nouvelle alliée.

« Je dois à présent partir, mais soyez sûr qu'on se retrouvera roy mustang alors au revoir »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur…la joue (et oui vous pensiez quoi bande de petits pervers èè) et partit.

Roy observa la démarche de la jeune femme, décidemment, cette femme semblait encore plus mystérieuse et l'avenir leur réserverait certainement des surprises car comme l'avait dit Riza, ils se retrouveraient certainement.

* * *

**il était une fois un petit bouton avec lequel on reviewer mais il se sentait seul et triste mais vous, vous avez le pouvoir de le rendre heureux, il vous suffit de cliquer dessus alors soyez généreux et cliquer!!**


End file.
